


The Amusement Park

by orphan_account



Series: summer drabble series [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pining, STILL DUDE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: prompt: amusement park





	The Amusement Park

“Remind me again why we’re at an amusement park,” Niall says as they walk through the gates.

“To have fun? Why not?!” Liam replies.

“This is gonna be so sick!” Louis is definitely excited. “Aren’t you excited, Harry?” 

Harry feels like he’s already ridden 10 roller coasters. Being so close to Louis last night in the tent has made his anxiety high. Maybe he can just sit out the rides.

But then there’s a hand grabbing his and a soft voice asking, “H, this one first?” 

Louis is smiling so sweetly at him that all Harry can do is nod.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really enjoyed the challenge of only 100 words per drabble. I hope you enjoyed it! x


End file.
